Secret Santa: Birthdays, Babies and Babysitting
by Janto4eva
Summary: Part of the Secret Santa universe. Set 31/32 years after the original. John takes Daniel out for his 23rd birthday, leaving Ethan with Jack and Ianto. Naturally, the topic of more children comes up. Jack/Ianto John/Daniel


Secret Santa: Birthdays, Babies and Babysitting

**Summary**: Part of the Secret Santa universe. Set 31/32 years after the original. John takes Daniel out for his 23rd birthday, leaving Ethan with Jack and Ianto. Naturally, the topic of more children comes up.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer: **Torchwood and Doctor Who are the property of the BBC, RTD and SM.

"Hey dad, I was wondering if you'd look after Ethan, John wants to take me out for my birthday… Thanks." Daniel put the phone down and turned to his husband, "He said yes… So, where _are_ we going?"

"It's a surprise, gorgeous," John replied, giving the younger man a kiss. "Now, go get our son and let's take him to his grandparents." Daniel smiled and left the room, giving his husband a quick peck as he passed.

An hour later, Daniel placed the sleeping 6 month old in his Tad's arms, "You will phone if anything happens, won't you?"

"Of course… Go have a good time," Ianto replied, smiling at his only son.

"Come on beautiful, Ethan will be fine," John soothed, taking Daniel's hand and gently pulling him towards the door. This would be the first time leaving Ethan with someone other than John, and Daniel was nervous. Even though he trusted his fathers completely, and knew they would take good care of their grandchild, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. After a few minutes, Daniel turned around and followed John, showing his partner that he was willing to get over his insecurities and enjoy his surprise.

As soon as they'd gone, Ianto returned to the living room, carrying his sleeping grandson. He settled on the sofa, next to Jack, to watch TV. After a few minutes, he turned to his husband and asked,

"Is it too soon for us to have another?"

"I guess not, it has been 23 years. But are you sure? You don't want to wait until Ethan is a bit older?"

"Why wait? Just think, it would mean they could grow up together."

"But isn't that a bit weird; our child would be Ethan's auntie or uncle?" Ianto shrugged and looked down at the sleeping child in his arms.

"It was only a suggestion. We don't have to have more…"

"But Ianto..."

"Just forget it Jack. It doesn't matter," Ianto interrupted, sighing and slowly getting up. Silently, he left the room, intending to put Ethan to bed.

Xxxx

Far across the universe, John had teleported himself and Daniel to the bar where they met. As his husband veered off to buy drinks, Daniel headed to the booth where he'd been a couple of years ago and sat down. He looked over at the bar and watched John wait for the bartender to serve him. Daniel smiled as John kept looking at him and winking, no doubt thinking about the last time they'd been in this particular bar.

Drinks in hand, John made his way across the room towards his young love. Once he reached the table, and put the two glasses down, he slid into the booth and wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulder.

"There you go, gorgeous."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, beautiful," John responded, giving his partner a passionate kiss. As they parted Daniel gave John a loving smile, before turning his attention to his beverage. It was a strange purple coloured thing. The young man looked at it in disgust, causing his husband to laugh.

"Trust me love, it's good." Daniel sniffed it and took a tentative sip. John was right, it was fantastic. It tasted a bit like blackcurrant and lemonade, with something else mixed in. He couldn't place what it was though. Liking it, he decided to take a bigger sip.

"Told you," John said, grinning widely, obviously finding the young man's wariness very amusing. Loving the slight blush to his partner's cheek, the blonde asked, "Want to dance?"

"Love to," Daniel replied, putting down his glass and taking John's hand. As he was being led to the dance floor, Daniel noticed several people staring. He felt a bit uneasy but chose to ignore it. He was with an ex time agent after all, no-one would harm him. After picking a spot in the centre, they wrapped their arms around each other and gently swayed to the music, Daniel's head resting on the older man's shoulder.

"I love you, John."

"I love you too, Daniel."

The couple continued to move to the music, lost in their own little world, for the rest of the night.

Xxxx

Back in Cardiff, things had become quite tense. Jack had continued to bring up the topic of more children, but Ianto kept dismissing it. After several attempts, Jack yelled,

"Will you just listen?!" Ianto turned to face him, raising an eyebrow at his husband's demanding tone. "I do want another child with you Ianto. I just worry what Daniel and the girls will say."

"I'm sure they'd be ok with it. But if you like, we'll have a family meeting tomorrow and discuss it."

Jack smiled and took hold of Ianto's hands.

"I love you Ianto, more than anything in the universe, and if you want another child, then I do too…"

"Thank you cariad, that means a lot," Ianto replied, leaning over and giving Jack a little kiss. He stretched out across the sofa, resting his head in Jack's lap, before turning to watch the TV. Jack smiled and began lovingly running his fingers through his husband's hair. Ianto felt a bit annoyed that he had to keep getting up to check on Ethan, but he loved it when Jack encouraged him to lie back down again after. They were so comfortable with their little routine that time seemed to fly by, and Daniel and John returned to collect Ethan.

Xxxx

The next day, the Harkness-Jones children sat in the Torchwood boardroom, waiting for their parents. They had been sat for a while, silent, twiddling their thumbs or, in Daniel's case, fiddling with his wedding ring.

"Do you know why we're here?" Addiena asked, breaking the silence.

"No idea. Tad just asked me to come. It must be something relating to only us 'cause Dad said not to bring John," replied Daniel.

"I wondered why him and Ethan were not here…. Do you know if Rebecca's coming?" Kerenza asked her brother.

"Believe me; he's not happy about it... As for Becca, I'm not sure, but I'd guess so. Dad said he wanted to talk to all of us." At that moment his twin walked into the room, plonking herself down in the nearest chair with a huge sigh.

"What's going on? Dad said it was important."

"We don't know…"

"Hey kids, thanks for coming. Your Tad and I wanted to ask you something," Jack said as he and Ianto entered the room. Once they had sat down, at the head of the table as usual, Ianto spoke,

"We were considering having another child. What do you think?"

"Obviously, it would be your brother or sister. Would it matter if he or she was at least 23 years younger than you?" added Jack.

Instantly, the three girls replied positively, all wanting a baby sibling.

"Thank you girls… Daniel what do you think?"

"I don't know Tad. It would mean that my little brother or sister would be younger than my son, although, Ethan would have someone to play with…" Daniel stopped for a second and silently weighed up the pros and cons, "Ok, I don't mind… I'd like to be a big brother."

"Thanks son," Jack said, before turning to Ianto and saying, looks like we're going to be parents again.

"Yep... Let's hope they're better behaved than our other 4," Ianto deadpanned.

"TAD!" their children chorused, before Rebecca noticed Ianto sniggering and added, "Oh, very funny."

Soon they were all laughing.

Xxxx

A little over a year later, baby Milo joined the family. The first night they brought him home from Torchwood, the other Harkness-Jones children were waiting at their parents' house to welcome the new arrival. The baby seemed to enjoy all the attention, gurgling as he was passed from sibling to sibling. When Rebecca handed her twin their brother, 20 month old Ethan toddled over to sit with his Taddy, wanting to see what was so interesting. Daniel smiled and moved Milo so Ethan could see him better. As the toddler looked at Milo, his face lit up and he leaned over and kissed the blue-eyed babe, copying how his parents greeted each other.

A collective, "Aaahh," filled the room, all knowing this was the start of a firm friendship between the two boys.

**Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


End file.
